


Ferris-Wheeel

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: In a Valentine’s day trip, Dean decides to surprise you.





	Ferris-Wheeel

"Dean,” you yelped, holding his hand and making your boyfriend laugh.

You were sat on the Ferris-Wheel, high and shaking like never before.

“Dean, that’s too high,” you closed your eyes, squeezing his hand closely and not daring to look down.

“You’re afraid?” he chuckled, amused.

“Shut up,” you moved your hands to his arms, squeezing him tightly. “It’s not funny.”

Your boyfriend just laughed again, holding your hand.

You were taking a couple of days off to enjoy each other as Valentine’s Day came around, hoping you could have some fun and spend time together. Sam was out and Dean has had the idea of taking you to an amusement park for the day and everything was perfect until he decided to take you to the scariest attraction in the place. The Ferris-Wheel.

“It’s okay,” he affirmed. “Open your eyes. I’ll protect you.”

You shook your head, feeling him moving and moving by your side.

“Dean, stop,” you squeezed his arm. “You’re making it move.”

You were shaking, completely cold in fear. You were a hunter, things didn’t scare you. You could face vampires, ghosts, demons, werewolves… Anything. But a Ferris-Wheel? Fuck no. It was too high, too windy and too cold.

“You’re shaking,” he muttered. “Come on, sweetheart, let me cover you a bit.”

You moved away from him hesitantly, still with your eyes shut, and Dean wrapped the scarf you’ve insisted he’d had to bring around your neck.

“Told you,” he whispered, fixing it around you. “Come on, open your eyes.”

You shook your head and Dean laughed softly.

“Hey, please,” he whispered, touching the corner of your mouth with his lips. “Come on, open your eyes. For me?”

You hesitated but cracked your eye open to look at him.

“Yes?” you whispered.

“Open then,” he whispered, taking your hand. “Come on, it will be alright, I promise.”

You took a long breath but looked at him.

“Okay,” you whispered. “My eyes are open.”

Dean smiled, putting something in your hand and waiting for you to look down.

It was a…

“A box?” you frowned and Dean chuckled.

“Open it,” he said seriously.

You opened it and froze in surprise, looking at him with eyes wide. Inside it, there was a thin gold ring, decorated with a small diamond, looking as simple and beautiful.

“Dean!” you exclaimed and he smiled.

“So, Y/N,” he licked his lips, taking the ring out of the box. “Will you marry me?”

You nodded eagerly and he smiled, helping you put it on your finger.

“So, don’t I get a kiss?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” you nodded. “When we’re down.”


End file.
